A Good Man in a Storm
by HopeCrowe
Summary: After 6x05 "Invasion". In the storm of the merger, Cristina gets some comfort from her very good man. Disclaimer: I don't make money from this and all characters belong to ABC/Shonda.


Cristina was sitting on the couch of her apartment staring blankly at her television. She was in grey sweatpants and Owen's oversized Harvard tee-shirt she had stolen from his drawer last week. Meredith had told her to stay in the hospital with her, but Cristina couldn't stand to stay there any longer. There was some cold tea sitting on the table next to her that Callie had made for her before heading over to Arizona's. Cristina sighed and rubbed her hands arms to warm up. She was stuck. Nothing was happening to her and that thought made her sick. All she could do was run through her options in her head…she could stay and fight at Seattle Grace where she just wasn't getting what she needed, or she could apply somewhere like the Cleveland Clinic that could give her the Cardio-intensive program she needed, but…her ties to Seattle had gotten so strong she wasn't sure she could stomach leaving, even for Cardio.

A light knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts and she slowly walked over and opened it. On the other side, she saw Owen standing there with a bottle of wine and some take-out Chinese food. His eyes were filled with concern as he stepped inside.

"Harvard colors look good on you." He smiled. "I brought you dinner…I wasn't sure if you'd eaten," he said, placing the food on the counter. "And some wine, because I think you need it."

"Thanks, I haven't eaten…and I do need it." Cristina wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and gave him a kiss. She walked around and popped open the carton of beef lo mein as Owen starting opening the bottle of wine. While pouring the red wine into a glass for her, he eyed her cautiously.

"You don't have to look at me like that," Cristina said, not looking up as she continued picking the beef out of her lo mein.

"Well, from what Meredith tells me, I do."

"You and Meredith were talking about me?"

"She's worried about you…_I'm_ worried about you."

"Yeah, well, you didn't seem too worried about me this afternoon." Cristina took a sip of the wine that Owen had handed her as he cocked his head to the side. "I know, I _know,_ okay? I know you can't favor me at work…I just…" she sighed again and put the glass down. "I just don't know what I'm doing here anymore. When I first came here, everything was so clear. I think the merger just reminds me of how long it's been since I've had a real teacher." She gave Owen an odd look, then looking back down and bit her lip. "But now…now I don't even know why I'm here. Or why I'm fighting so hard to stay." Owen let his head drop to face the floor and he nodded.

"You need a cardio god, then?"

"I do…I need one to stick. Someone who wants to teach me. Luckily, someone's kept me distracted for the past few months." Cristina smirked and nudged him.

"Then it's easy, I'll get you a cardio god." Owen said. He came behind Cristina and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling himself into her neck. "You just work and I'll find you a teacher."

"That easy, huh?"

"Just trust me."

"What, they're selling them at Trader Joe's now?"

"Quit with the snark and be happy, Yang."

"Hey, while you're at it, want to get rid of those Mercy Westers too?" Cristina asked, turning her head towards his.

"You know, they aren't all bad. You don't like them because of the competition though…I get it." He rubbed her arms as Cristina rolled her eyes. "You impressed Avery, at least. I heard him reporting to the other residents about how badass you were, that you weren't one to mess with."

"Well I _am_ badass. And I do it without stupid ninja leaps." Owen smiled against her cheek, loving the fight and confidence back in her voice. He tickled her neck with his beard, eliciting a giggle. Cristina suddenly turned around and looked at him seriously.

"Owen, do you really know a Cardio Attending that would come here and teach me? I know you want me to feel better, but if there isn't someone coming…I need to consider my options. I can't just—" Owen put his finger on her lips to quiet her.

"Cristina, I wouldn't just tell you that without a plan. I don't know anything for sure, but I'm pretty sure I can get something to work. If not, _we'll_ look at _our _options. After what we've been through, finding you a teacher is going to be the least of our worries. If we have to move, we move. Okay?"

_We_. Cristina looked up at him, her heart swelling to the point where she felt like she couldn't speak. She simply nodded.

"Just don't let me hear about you crying like that again…it breaks my heart. Just talk to me."

"Deal." She pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply. "My food is getting cold." Owen smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the fridge to grab a beer. Cristina picked absently at her food while watching him. She felt a warm tingle inside that assured her that even though she might eventually move, at least she would always have him to come home to.


End file.
